NO MÁS!
by Nia Haddok
Summary: La vida de Hipo nunca fue fácil, pero tanto fue su sufrimiento que decidió tomar medidas. Lo se mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad, y reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Pues estarán preguntándose qué demonios hago escribiendo otro fic y dejando el otro en suspenso, pues bien, esta idea me llego en un sueño (extraño, no creen?) así que para no volverme loca, decidí sacarlo de una vez por todas. Además tengo un pequeño bloqueo de escritor.**

**A todos los lectores les doy la más cordial bienvenida a mi segundo fanfic de How to Train Your Dragon: NO MÁS!**

**Comencemos:**

Capítulo 1

Hipo POV:

_Hipo el inútil._

_Pequeña vergüenza de Estoico._

_Pescado parlanchín._

He vivido con esos sobrenombres durante casi 8 años. Todo comenzó cuando cumplí 7. Mi cuerpo era más delgado y más frágil. _Débil._ Eso es lo que era.

La aldea comenzó a ignorarme y a mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro, provocando que me sintiera un marginado, como una persona que no vale nada.

Al cumplir los 11 años las cosas empeoraron.

Mi primo Patán, junto a los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda, decidieron tomarme como saco para golpear. Había días en los que sólo provocaban que tropezara y cayera, haciéndome ver como un inútil; otros días me empujaban colina abajo y otros se limitaban a golpearme y patearme hasta que terminara en el piso sollozando.

Lo peor? Nadie en la aldea hacia ni el más mínimo movimiento para auxiliarme.

Nunca dije una palabra sobre esto a nadie. Logré ocultarlo durante 2 años, hasta que un día mi secreto fue descubierto.

Era un día como cualquier otro para mí en Berk: despertaba, desayunaba solo en casa- mi padre es el jefe de la aldea, así que siempre estoy solo- caminaba por el bosque, hacia mi camino a la fragua, donde ayudaba a mi mentor Bocón a crear armas para matar dragones- ya saben, guerra, mata o muere, les suena?- y recibía mi golpiza diaria.

Ese día estaba caminando por el bosque, buscando un lugar tranquilo para dibujar y escribir lo que nadie quiere escuchar: mis problemas; pero mi primo y los gemelos me encontraron.

-Qué haces aquí, enano?- me preguntó con maldad Patán.

-Nada que te incumba.- respondí, temeroso.

-Guau Patán, el bebé Hipo te contestó.- se burló Brutilda.

_Bebé Hipo, ese es nuevo, agregado a la lista._

Y así comenzó. Mi primo detestaba que le plantara cara, así que como él es más alto que yo, me tomo de mi playera y me arrojó al suelo, comenzó a patearme y golpearme, diciéndome miles de insultos.

Sentí como mis costillas y uno de mis brazos se fueron quebrando, una de sus patadas me golpeó en el rostro partiéndome el labio. Cuando decidió que ya fue suficiente, me dio una patada final y se fue, con los gemelos pisándole los talones. No me levanté en un buen rato, el dolor era insoportable, pero cuando lo logré, caminé hacia la fragua.

Me oculté en mi lugar de trabajo, hasta que escuché a mi mentor llegar. Él tocó a la puerta y me pidió que saliera para ayudarle a afilar algunas hachas. Como no respondí a su llamado decidió entrar y ¡oh, sorpresa! Se encontró con un chico de 13 años magullado y roto.

Preguntó qué fue lo que ocurrió, y como yo nunca he podido mentirle a Bocón, tuve que contarle lo que nadie sabía. La verdad.

Él quiso ir con mi padre y contárselo, pero yo le supliqué y le hice prometer que jamás diría una palabra, argumentando que a mi padre jamás le importaría, y que además ya tenía demasiados problemas como jefe.

Bocón a pesar de no estar de acuerdo conmigo, accedió a no abrir la boca y se limitó a ayudarme a vendar mis heridas.

Esa noche mi padre pregunto qué me había ocurrido, yo contesté:

-Caí por una colina.

Él no preguntó más.

A la edad de 14 comencé a autolesionarme. El ardor al sentir el filo de una daga pequeña pasar sobre mi piel, me ayudaba a olvidar el rechazo y dolor que me dejaban las personas.

En poco tiempo mis brazos, piernas, torso y espalda, estaban cubiertos de cicatrices o incisiones, pruebas de mi depresión.

Cumplí 15 años, la edad que actualmente tengo, y nada ha cambiado.

Hacía varias cosas para hacerme notar, para que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso, y yo sabía que para lograrlo debía hacer lo que los vikingos hacían. Matar a un dragón.

En cada redada utilizaba algunas de mis invenciones "mata dragones" pero sólo conseguía hacer más desastre y lograba que toda la aldea me mirara con desprecio y mi padre con decepción.

Ahora, en este momento, me encuentro en medio de otra redada, en la cual yo estaba decidido a matar a un dragón.

Mi mentor acababa de salir a luchar, cuando vi la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi nuevo invento.

Salí corriendo de la fragua, empujando mi catapulta lanza-boledoras. Llegué hasta un punto alto de la colina y preparé todo, esperando un blanco.

Fue entonces que un sonido, temido por todos los vikingos, se escuchó en el cielo. Un dragón oscuro como la noche surcó los cielos, dándome la oportunidad perfecta para disparar. La fuerza del impacto me derribó de espaldas, pero me incorporé a tiempo para ver como un Furia Nocturna caía en dirección al bosque.

Cuando se lo dije a mi padre, no me creyó, nadie lo hizo. Solo me mando de regreso a casa, diciendo que él debía limpiar mi "desastre".

Bocón me siguió todo el camino hacia mi casa, escuchándome alardear sobre lo malo de mi vida.

-Lo estás viendo por el lado equivocado.- me decía.

Abriendo la puerta pero antes de entrar le dije:

-Lamento los problemas que he causado, y no te preocupes más por mí, todo habrá cambiado para mañana.

Bocón me miró muy confundido, pero antes de que pudiera replicar o decir algo más, entré a la casa y cerré la puerta.

Una vez adentro, subí las escaleras, encaminándome a mi habitación.

Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer para terminar con mis problemas. Para terminar con todo el rechazo, el desprecio, los apodos, el dolor.

No pertenezco a este mundo, así que desapareceré de él. Moriré por mi propia mano.

Llegué a mi cuarto y miré a mí alrededor. Esta sería la última vez que pisaría este suelo, que tocaría mis cuadernos y lápices.

Dirigiéndome hacia mi armario, tome una cuerda larga que ahí guardaba y fui hacia mi escritorio; tomé un dibujo que hice varios años atrás.

Mi padre y mi madre sonriéndole a un pequeño niño. Su niño. Yo.

Le di la vuelta y con delicadeza le escribí a mi papá.

_**Lamento no haber sido el hijo que siempre quisiste. Lamento tener que hacer esto.**_

_**Dile a Bocón que agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí.**_

_**Al fin volveré a ver a mamá. No te preocupes, ella me cuidará.**_

_**Te quiero, aunque tú nunca lo hayas hecho.**_

_**Hipo.**_

Bajé las escaleras y dejé le dibujo en la mesa, del lado de la nota.

Tomando la cuerda, salí por la puerta trasera. El sol ya había salido, y se notaba que sería un día precioso. El día de mi muerte.

Camine hacia el árbol más cercano y lo escalé, parándome en la primer rama alta y resistente.

Mi plan es que nadie vea las intensiones que tengo, pero que después no sea difícil encontrar mi cuerpo.

Amarré un extremo de la cuerda a la rama y el otro extremo alrededor de mi cuello.

_Oh Dioses, _pensé, _esto de verdad está pasando._

Sentado en la rama observaba a mí alrededor, respirando por última vez el olor del bosque, viendo por última vez la luz de sol, escuchando por última vez los sonidos de la aldea, sintiendo por última vez los latidos de mi corazón.

Ya listo, me deslicé de la rama.

Los primeros segundos no sentí nada más que la presión en mi cuello, pero tiempo después mis pulmones empezaron a reclamar aire. Por reflejo boqueé en busca de oxígeno, pero la obstrucción en mi tráquea no lo permitía. Mis piernas se movían violentamente y mis manos tomaron la cuerda que envolvía mi cuello, fueron unos minutos angustiantes, pero después puntos negros empezaron a invadir mi visión, mi cuerpo se volvió flácido y mis piernas dejaron de moverse. _Ya casi termina_, pensé, _solo un poco más._

En mis oídos escuchaba cómo los latidos de mi corazón iban disminuyendo, hasta que se fue deteniendo.

-HIPO!

Mi nombre, alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero ya era tarde.

-¡HIPO!

Todo se volvió negro.

**Bueno chicos, aquí concluye el primer capítulo de NO MÁS.**

**Apreciaría mucho que me dejaran reviews!**

**Prometo actualizar pronto tanto Another Story como esta.**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Nia Haddok, fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coff Coff, Emm hola, Uff antes que nada quiero decir que LO SIENTO MUCHISISISISISIMO! En serio! La escuela me tiene molidisima y la verdad es que mi cerebro estuvo apagado.**

**Soy un verdadero asco cumpliendo promesas lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí!**

_**AnonimusFem: **_**Quiero agradecerte por haber sido la primera en comentar, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo! A tu pregunta de quién lo encontró, lo averiguarás muy pronto! Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos.**

_**SEBAS GG: **_**Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, me alegra muchísimo encontrarte por aquí! Y quisiera que me dijeras todas las ideas que se te ocurran que podrían ayudarme! Miles de gracias por apoyarme!**

_**Yo:**_** Hola yo, agradezco tu review, que felicidad saber que le agrada a varias personas! Espero leer otro review tuyo!**

_**Yusefan halackti Fanny alejo: **_**Uyy lamento haberte dejado en shock por unos minutos, se que estas acciones son considerada por cobardía, pero no soy tan cruel como lo hago parecer, te lo prometo, pero lo que si no te puedo asegurar es que no te vaya a dar otro susto por ahí! (miércoles! Te di un Spoiler!) Emm *pensando en cómo salir de esta* gracias por tu review!**

_**Jessy: **_**Lo siento lo siento mucho por haber demorado, pero las cosas en mi vida se me complicaron mucho jejeje, me halagas mucho, que bueno que te agrade mi técnica narrativa, en serio este tipo de reviews me animan a continuar! Gracias!**

_**Madeleine R:**_** Tranquila tranquila, no te vaya a dar un patatus y entonces sí, tu respuesta será aclarada en unos momentos jeje, muchas gracias por tu review!**

_**Madre de los dragones:**_** qué bueno que te pasaste por aquí! Me alegra mucho! **

_**Lightscales 15: **_**Ey calma, respira por favor! Obviamente no lo dejaría así! Mil gracias por comentar en esta nueva historia, si tienes alguna sugerencia o cualquier cosa para mi fic, siéntete completamente libre a decirme!**

_**Aileen: **_**No llores no llores que me vas a inundar! Jaja ya descubrirás quien fue el que lo encontró, gracias por tu review.**

_** : **_**Jajaja lamento la larga espera pero ya estoy aquí, así que relájate que ya se va a saber qué ocurrirá.**

_**Jonavis Flightless Dragon: **_**No te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, aunque si espero leer tus reviews seguido, me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado en este review extenso, créeme que no tengo problema con leer tan largos review, como le dije a una persona una vez, me encanta que sean tan largos. En fin gracias por comentar. Espero que este sea el inicia de una amistad con alguien similar a mí.**

**Muy bien, a todos los que comentaron, agregaron favorites y a Followers, BIENVENIDOS! Siéntanse completamente libres de comentar y decirme que opinan, de dar ideas y sugerencias, pero eso sí, por favor no me maten si algo trágico pasa!**

**Comencemos!**

Capítulo 2

POV normal

Bocón había terminado un poco confundido después de lo que le dijo Hipo. El chico tenía una mirada destrozada que iba empeorando a cada palabra que decía y paso que daba.

En cuanto Hipo cerró la puerta, Bocón fue en busca de Estoico. Tenía un mal presentimiento y sólo quería contarle sus preocupaciones al padre de su aprendiz.

-Estoico! Al fin te encuentro.- dijo con un gran suspiro de alivio.

El hombre iba saliendo del Gran Recinto.

-Bocón! Qué ocurre? Ya dejaste a Hipo en casa?- preguntó Estoico.

-Si, pero quiero hablar contigo sobre Hipo.

-Qué pasa Bocón? Algo le sucede a mi hijo?- la voz del jefe se tiñó de preocupación.

-Pues… es que no lo sé, me tiene un poco preocupado ese chico; cuando lo dejé en la puerta de su casa, me dijo que lo sentía, que ya no debía preocuparme por él, y que para mañana todo cambiaría.

-Seguramente no es nada. Mira, en este momento me dirigía a casa, acompáñame para que veas que todo está bien

Bocón sólo asintió, aun con una mirada preocupada.

Subieron la colina en silencio, tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para siquiera entablar una conversación. El espacio entre ellos se encontraba lleno de tensión, cosa que nunca había pasado entre ambos amigos.

Lo primero que hizo Estoico al entrar, fue llamar a su hijo.

-Hipo! Puedes bajar un momento?!

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales ni un solo ruido se escuchó.

-Mmmm, debe de estar dormido.- dijo Estoico.

Bocón sin creer lo que decía su amigo, subió las escaleras, diciendo el nombre de Hipo. Cuando llego a la puerta del joven, toco varias veces y al no conseguir respuesta, entró, encontrando la habitación vacía.

-No está aquí arriba!- gritó.

Estoico entró en la cocina, creyendo que a lo mejor Hipo se encontraba dibujando en la mesa y se encontraba demasiado concentrado como para escuchar o poner atención.

Lo único que encontró fue una nota dirigida a él:

_**Lamento no haber sido el hijo que siempre quisiste. Lamento tener que hacer esto.**_

_**Dile a Bocón que agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí.**_

_**Al fin volveré a ver a mamá. No te preocupes, ella me cuidará.**_

_**Te quiero, aunque tú nunca lo hayas hecho.**_

_**Hipo.**_

Por primera vez desde que su amada esposa murió, los ojos del vikingo se pusieron cristalinos.

Bocón bajo justo en el momento en que Estoico dejo la nota en la mesa y salía por la puerta trasera, gritando el nombre de su hijo.

El herrero tomó la nota abandonada y la leyó rápidamente; justo cuando terminó de leer escuchó:

-BOCÓN!

Su nombre dicho lleno de terror y desesperanza.

El susodicho salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa, siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Estoico, que lo guiaron a los primeros árboles del bosque, donde vio a su amigo sujetando algo. Se apresuró a acercarse y vi algo que quedaría grabado en su memoria mientras viva.

-Oh por los dioses! Hipo!- dijo ayudando a Estoico a sujetar el cuerpo.

-Debemos bajarlo.- la voz de Estoico se quebró.- Ayúdalo Bocón.

-Subiré y romperé la soga.- dijo este trepando.

Bocón cortó la cuerda con su mano-garfio de la rama y el cuerpo de Hipo cayó en brazos de su padre.

-Hipo… Hijo, despierta, por favor! Abre los ojos.- rogaba el jefe, sacudiendo ligeramente le cuerpo de su hijo.

La aldea se encontraba en silencio, las personas que observaban lo que ocurría lloraba y le rezaban a todos los dioses que Hipo estuviera bien.

Bocón bajó del árbol y se reunió en el suelo con Estoico; quitándose el casco puso su oreja cerca del pecho de Hipo y espero… Espero.

-No tiene pulso.- dijo aterrado.

-Noooo, no mi hijo.

Colocó a su hijo en el suelo y con ambas manos comenzó a presionar el pecho de Hipo, rogándole que no se rindiera, que no lo dejara solo, pero Hipo seguía sin responder, en un arranque de desesperación golpeó muy fuerte el frágil pecho e Hipo tosió con un grito de dolor.

-Hipo! Hijo.- suspiro con alivio, volviendo a tomar a Hipo entre sus brazos, lágrimas de felicidad cayendo.

Bocón grito que buscaran a Gothi y a alguna de sus ayudantes, la gente corrió hacia la casa alta de la anciana curandera.

-Vamos Estoico, llevemos a Hipo dentro.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

El jefe asintió y con su hijo aún en brazos caminó hacia la casa.

HIPO P.O.V

-Cuando despertará?

Escuché en la penumbra, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis exigencias y sentía un dolor agudo en mi pecho y garganta.

-No lo sé, Gothi dijo que fue afortunado, llevaba varios minutos con el corazón sin latir.

La voz de mi padre, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Se oía cansado y muy preocupado, porque está preocupado?

-Te dije que algo le ocurría, desde que me dijo esas palabras supe que algo pasaba, jamás pensé que intentaría… Ya sabes

Esa era la voz de Bocón, intentaría qué? Dioses, que sucede? Que hice ahora?

-Yo tampoco, lo empujamos muy lejos, jamás pensé que trataría de matarse.

Matarse.

Todo regresó a mi mente. El camino a casa, la plática con Bocón, la nota, como me colgué del árbol. Ayy dioses.

Solté un pequeño gruñido.

-Hipo? Me escuchas? Abre los ojos hijo.

Una mano sujetaba la mía fuertemente y la otra acariciaba mis cabellos. Abrí con dificultad mis ojos. Mi padre se encontraba a mi derecha, observándome con gran preocupación y dolor en sus ojos, sus manos son las que me tocaban; Bocón se encuentra a mi lado izquierdo, con la misma mirada que mi padre.

-Hola.- susurré, mi garganta dolía y mi voz salió rasposa.

-Hipo, ay hijo.- susurró mi papá, levantándome con mucho cuidado de la cama y abrazándome.

Me tensé. Que mi padre mostrara señales de afecto es algo que nunca había visto. Normalmente es tan frío y distante conmigo que ahora no sé cómo debo reaccionar.

-Nos metiste un buen susto Hipo.

Levanté mi mirada hacia mi mentor, que se había arrodillado al lado de mi padre para acercarse a mí.

-Lo siento.- susurré, mi voz apenas audible.

-Nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados.- volvió a hablar, mi padre parecía haber perdido la capacidad para hablar.

Solté una risa amarga.

-Quiénes son todos?

Ambos vikingos me miraron con confusión.

-Toda la aldea Hipo.- respondió mi padre.

La aldea? En serio? No puede ser posible, creí que toda la aldea haría una fiesta en celebración por mi muerte, que a nadie le importaría que yo haya muerto; ahora viene mi padre a decirme que todas esas personas que me humillaron, maltrataron y me hicieron sentir como un inútil se preocupan por mí? No… Eso debe de ser una mentira.

-De hecho, debería salir a darles la noticia de que has despertado.- dijo Bocón levantándose y saliendo de mí cuarto.

Me quedé solo con mi papá aun abrazándome.

-Mi hijo.- susurró en mis cabellos.

-Lo siento.- repetí.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mía. Me miró por mucho tiempo, casi esperando que me desvaneciera de un momento a otro. Finalmente dijo:

-Estaba reparando los daños causados por la redada, me fui al Gran Recinto para distribuir el trabajo a todos los aldeanos, cuando salí Bocón me interceptó y me dijo todo lo que le habías dicho; al inicio no le tomé tanta importancia y le invité a venir para que viera que todo estaba bien. Cuando llegamos lo primero que hizo fue subir a tu cuarto para ver como estabas, pero lo cierto es que no estabas, fue entonces cuando leí tu nota, no le di tiempo a Bocón de siquiera preguntar, simplemente salí corriendo y gritando tu nombre.- tomó un profundo respiro.- sabía que te encantaba el bosque, así que corrí y cuando llegué a los primeros árboles ahí estabas: colgado y pálido.- Esperó unos minutos para poder continuar.- Por qué lo hiciste?

Momento de explicar, hay los dioses me odian:

-Po… porque no tengo nada porque vivir papá.- dije con la voz entrecortada.- todos los días salgo de casa con la esperanza de hacerte sentir orgulloso, de que algo en mi vida cambiaría, pero todo siempre fue igual, tú nunca estas en casa y yo tengo que lidiar día a día con las mismas palabras, golpes e insultos.

Para este extremo ya tenía lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas y no había nada que pudiera pararlas. Bajé la mirada, dándome cuenta de que he de parecer patético a los ojos de mi padre.

-Insultos? Golpes?- escuché.- quien en la isla ha estado haciéndote eso?!

La dureza en su tono hizo que lo mirara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y frialdad, pero por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, no van dirigidos a mí.

-T… Todos papá, he intentado decírtelo algunas veces pero nunca escuchabas, siempre estabas en el Gran Recinto planeando encontrar el nido o estabas fuera de la isla.

Seguí llorando, no podía soportar más tantos años de sentimientos restringidos y guardados en lo más profundo de mí ser.

-Hipo… Mírame.- dijo mi padre, abrazándome más fuerte, yo escondí mi cara en su barba.- Mírame, por favor.

Su voz era suave y gentil, paciente y cálida, una voz que jamás había escuchado en él. Sentí una mano levantando mi cabeza. Me encontré mirando los ojos verdes y empañados de mi papá.

-Lo siento.- me dijo.- lamento no haber estado nunca contigo, no haberte escuchado y no haberte apoyado. Hipo, eres mi único hijo, mi heredero y ahora soy consciente de todo el daño que te hemos causado… que yo te he causado. He intentado protegerte del mundo exterior que no me he dado cuenta que en realidad debía protegerte de nosotros mismos. Te prometo hijo, que a partir de ahora todo cambiara. Te quiero mucho y también prometo ser un mejor padre para ti.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras pero mi mente me decía que todo era mentira. Me solté de su agarre a mi cara y me escondí aún más en su pecho.

Pasaron algunas horas en las cuales mi padre se mecía de atrás hacia adelante y besando mi cabeza. Por más que quisiera no podía evitar que mi cuerpo se tensara cada vez que se movía, me sentía temeroso y débil a su lado.

-Gothi y su ayudante deberían llegar en cualquier momento.- dijo, su voz me sobresaltó.

-Lo siento.- me dijo.

-No… no te preocupes.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta principal.

-Deben de ser ellas.- dijo recostándome con delicadeza en la cama.

Bajó las escaleras y segundos después regresó con la anciana curandera y su asistente.

-Hola Hipo.- me dijo la joven que acompañaba a Gothi.- Mi nombre es Helga y yo seré la que te revise físicamente; Gothi se encargará de lo emocional.

Dije que sí con la cabeza.

Helga revisó mi cuello y me palpó las costillas (tal parece que morí por unos minutos, pero mi padre al intentar reanimarme me magulló algunas costillas) y ante la atenta mirada de mi padre revisó todas y cada una de las cicatrices de mi cuerpo.

A las heridas que aún tenía abiertas (un día antes de colgarme me había cortado) les aplicó un ungüento extraño y después las vendó.

Gothi sin siquiera hacer más que observarme dio un diagnóstico completo a mi padre.

-Dice que Hipo sufre de depresión y anorexia extrema además de deshidratación.- tradujo Helga los símbolos que Gothi escribía en la caja de arena que trajo consigo.- lo que ella recomienda es alejarlo lo más que se pueda de objetos afilados, alimentarlo varias veces al día con porciones pequeñas y que ingiera muchos líquidos

Lo que yo recomiendo s según mi diagnóstico es que mantenga total reposo, esas costillas no están para tanto esfuerzo.- le lanzó una mirada de reproche a mi padre.-también colocar este ungüento en esas cortadas y mantener el cuello casi inmóvil. Su garganta está muy lastimada.

Después de dar todas las indicaciones de lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer, ambas curanderas se retiraron.

Mi padre volvió a cargarme en su regazo y comenzó a frotar mi espalda.

-Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- pregunté.

-Tres días.- contestó, abrazándome más contra su pecho.

-Lo siento.- repetí como por tercera vez en el día, mis ojos comenzaron a pesarme, el calor corporal de mi padre y los círculos de mi espalda me estaban adormeciendo.

-No hijo, perdóname tu a mí, de haber sido un mejor padre nada de esto estaría pasando, te quiero mucho…

Mi padre siguió susurrando hasta que mis ojos se cerraron, después no escuché más.

**YYYYYY terminé Jaja… y que les pareció? Valió la pena tanta espera o de plano fue un completo asco y una pérdida de tiempo?**

**Dejen sus reviews, sus ideas, sugerencias, notitas y cualquier cosa… Aquí se encuentra su servidora!**

**A los lectores de Another Story que se encuentren por ahí, lamento la tardanza chicos, pero ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo y espero no decepcionarlos, sólo ténganme un poco más de paciencia.**

**Gracias a todos por leer este capítulo!**

**Nia Haddok… se retira.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, pues no hay palabras para decir cuanto lo siento, pero como mencione en Another Story acabo de descubrir como publicar desde el celular así que no perderé mas tiempo en responder a los reviews no es por que no quiera al contrario, pero para que posponer algo que ya llego con demora. Solo quiero contestar a la pregunta que tanto aparece en su mente: pero claro que por supuesto que si aparecerá nuestro amado Chimuelo! Solo que un poco más adelante. Ahora si que disfruten**

Capitulo 3

Hipo P.O.V

Una semana, es el tiempo que a pasado desde que intente matarme. En todo ese tiempo, mi papá no se ha separado de mi, siempre esta al pendiente de mis necesidades y se ha comportado muy sobre protector. No me deja salir ni a tomar un poco de aire fresco porque sigo muy "delicado"

Tampoco permite que alguien entre a la casa, a excepción de la curandera que viene a revisar mi progreso, por los dioses, si solo ha pasado una semana!

El punto es que estoy un poco harto de estar encerrado; una parte de mi se siente feliz porque al fin mi padre me presta atención y no soy el hazmerreir de Berk; pero la otra parte de mi, la más grande se siente peor a mal, ese lado negativo me dice que nada de lo que me ha dicho mi papa es cierto, que todo es mentira, que no me ama y jamás lo hará; que la aldea solo siente lastima por mi, por el inútil que no pudo matarse a si mismo, que no pudo acabar con su mísera vida

Mi padre me trata como si fuera de cristal pero sigo sin confiar en ese trato suave, no entiendo porque simplemente no me dejo morir. Todo seria mas sencillo... Para todos

Una mañana desperté con mi padre observándome cuidadosamente, cuando me vio removerme me dijo:

-Hipo.- suspiro.- Que bueno que despiertas, tienes una visita.

Mi expresión debió de ser confusa porque continuo:

\- Es Patan

Sacudi mi cabeza ferozmente.

-no quiero ver a nadie.- dije con mi voz temblorosa, solo deseaba que mi papa no lo haya notado; pero claro los dioses me odian y me pregunto:

-A que le temes?

-solo no quiero verlo, no te basta con eso?

-Hipo, es tu primo... Siempre me pregunta sobre ti y como lo llevas; ha estado muy preocupado.

_No! No no no, eso es mentira, _me grito mi subconsciente

-No...

-Solo dale una oportunidad, si te incomoda lo haré salir, lo prometo.

No iba a dejarme en paz hasta que aceptara, pero en serio no quería verlo. Y no se que fue lo que me llevo a asentir

-bien! Haré que suba

Con eso salió de mi cuarto. Escuche voces abajo y eran mas como para que solo sean papa y Patan, después varias pisadas se escucharon seguidas del sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose. Las escaleras crujieron, y segundos después la cara de mi primo apareció en la puerta. Papa no iba con el.

-hola.- murmuro nervioso

-hola Patan.- conteste con cautela, que es lo que en verdad quiere?

-te ves... Horrible.- dijo después de darle una larga mirada a mi cuerpo tumbado en la cama

-Bueno, eso ocurre cuando intentas quitarte la vida no crees?- le respondí con indiferencia.

El trago avergonzado, se le notaba incomodo e incluso asustado, me miraba con culpa y remordimiento en sus ojos.

-lo lamento.- susurro, agachando la cabeza; aun se encontraba parado en la puerta

-que lamentas?- me sentí realmente enojado. Lamentar? Lamentar?! Tantos años de destruir mi vida para que diga "lo lamento"?

-pues... Todo... En realidad.- suspiro y se acercó a un lado de mi cama, sentándose a la orilla de esta.- lamento las burlas y los golpes; los insultos y... Y el no haberte apoyado como se supone un familiar debe hacerlo, en su lugar te eche a un lado como... Como a alguien inservible sin siquiera darte una oportunidad... Lamento que estés en esta cama y que hayas siquiera intentado... Tu sabes; se que yo fui uno de los culpables de esto y... Y en serio, en serio lo lamento.

No pude mas que sorprenderme. Mi primo, Patan Mocoso, disculpándose?

Mi cabeza comenzó a doler, esto es demasiado para un solo día y solo quiero que termine.

-Quisiera poder hacer las cosas de la manera correcta contigo Hipo.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Quiero intentarlo.

Y... Ya tengo suficiente.

-yo...- comencé.- yo no se, fue demasiado tiempo y yo... Yo...- me sentía muy nervioso y mis palabras se atascaban.

-Escucha esta bien.- se sentó mas cerca de mi.- Se que te cause mas daño del que puedo reparar y no te presionare, lo único que te estoy pidiendo, es una oportunidad, nada mas... Piénsalo, lo harás?

Asentí lentamente. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias... Oh otra cosa, Astrid... Ella... Ella ha intentado convencer a el jefe para que la deje entrar a verte, pero siempre se rehusa; crees que podrías verla? Ha estado preocupada como nunca y quiere hablarte... Podrías?

Astrid? LA Astrid Hofferson? Preocupada por mi; El inútil y la vergüenza de Berk? Pero que demonios?

-Hipo?

Me di cuenta que llevo pensando demasiado tiempo así que sin siquiera poner en orden mis pensamientos asentí con la cabeza

\- Bien, gracias

_NO! _Gritó mi subconsciente, pero mi boca permaneció cerrada

Desde afuera se escucho una voz llamándolo

-Debería irme.- se levanto y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero después regresó y colocó una mano en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón

-Asegúrate de mantenerlo de ese modo. Latiendo.

Con esas palabras salió de mi habitación y segundos después escuche la puerta de mi casa cerrarse

Y una vez mas me quede solo con mis pensamientos, intentando averiguar a que rayos he accedido.

**Corto lo se, pero me gusto como quedo, personalmente me encanta la idea de Patan arrepintiéndose y pues supongo que queriendo a Hipo no? **

**Que piensan que pasara? O mas bien que quieren que pase? No sean ni tímidos ni secos y denme todas sus ideas ya sean descabelladas o cuerdas ayuden chicos! **

**Pueden enviar sus sugerencias por reviews o PM yo encantada **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**Claro lo mas pronto que pueda! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Emm hola, Uff antes que nada quiero decir que LO SIENTO MUCHISISISISISIMO! En serio! se que me tarde mucho, pero espero compensarlo con este capitulo!**

**Muchos me han pedido tanto por Hiccstrid como por Chimuelo y este capítulo contendra ambos! Tomenlo como un regalo porque el día de hoy señores ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS y quise hacer algo especial!**

**Espero y lo disfruten:**

Capítulo 4

Hipo P.O.V.

Mi mente seguía repasando una y otra vez mi conversación con Patán. Se disculpo y dijo que estaba arrepentido, pero yo no lo creía; esta bien lo admito, siento un gran alivio de que no se haya burlado de mi, que no me humillara o me dijera lo patético que le parecía; pero sé que en realidad no le importaba. En todos estos años jamás le importé a nadie, ni a mi padre, ni a mi primo, ni siquiera a los que consideraba amigos cuando era pequeño, entonces porque ahora se molestan en demostrar emociones que no sienten? porque ahora, después de tanto sufrimiento se arrepienten? No le encuentro ninguna lógica.

Un toque a mi puerta detuvo mi tren del pensamiento y me hizo levantar mi mirada que choco con un color azul claro y profundo.

Astrid Hofferson estaba parada en mi puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ahora si lo he visto todo: mi padre abrazándome, Patán disculpándose y Astrid llorando; que ocurre con el mundo? solo faltan dragones y vikingos conviviendo juntos. Ja como si eso fuera posible.

-Ah... hola Astrid, hola.- balbuce.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se acerco a un lado de mi cama, sentándose en el borde; se quedó así un momento, solo mirándome, haciéndome sentir sumamente incómodo, pero después de un rato dijo:

-Que fue lo que te hicimos?

La pregunta no me la esperaba, y honestamente quien si? Acabo de casi cometer suicidio y ella pregunta que fue lo que _ellos_ hicieron? creo que estoy confundido.

-Emm... disculpa?

-Que fue lo que te hicimos?- repitió.- Es nuestra culpa que tu estés en esta situación y soy consciente de ello, solo quiero saber cuando fue que todo se arruinó.

Me puse a pensar, ella no parecía saber de mi problema de depresión de hace años, y ciertamente tampoco de lo autodestructivo que soy, desde hace 8 años o más que mi vida se fue por un tubo y ahora, después de que casi logran deshacerse de mi me hace esa pregunta.

-Empezo hace mucho tiempo Astrid, ya no importa; intente matarme, intente hacer lo que todos querían, desafortudamente no lo logré.

La cara de Astrid paso de tristeza a ira de un momento a otro y golpeó fuertemente mi brazo.

-OWW

-CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASI?!- gritó furiosa.- COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE TE QUERÍAMOS MUERTO? NUNCA Y ESCUCHAME BIEN, NUNCA QUISIMOS QUE ALGO ASI PASARA! DECIR QUE NO IMPORTA... PERO CLARO QUE IMPORTA! NO LO ENTIENDES HIPO? LA ALDEA SE ESTA CONSUMIENDO EN LA CULPA Y EL ARREPENTIMIENTO! NO TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE TE NECESITAMOS.

Esa palabra, _necesitamos,_ fue la gota que colmó el vaso

-Que me necesitan... QUE ME NECESITAN.- grité, Astrid se echo para atrás, claramente no esperando esa reacción.- TU ERES LA QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA ASTRID! POR 8 AÑOS SOLO FUI DESPRECIADO, FUI RECHAZADO Y HUMILLADO, 8 AÑOS DE MALTRATO Y ME DICES AHORA QUE LES IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE?! PORFAVOR ASTRID, SI NO ERES TONTA, TU VEÍAS LO QUE HACIAN PATÁN Y LOS GEMELOS, SIN HABLAR DE LO QUE YO ME HACÍA; DIME QUE NIÑO DE 7 AÑOS DEBE SOPORTAR LAS COSAS QUE YO SOPORTABA?! DIME!

Astrid lloraba libremente ahora, sus manos cubriendo su rostro y su cabeza moviendose frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

-NINGUNO! Debí haberlo detenido, debí haberme quedado contigo! haberte ayudado, pero tenía miedo de lo que los demás pensaran y eso fue un error, un terrible error que jamás podré perdonarme; y tienes razón, no tenemos el derecho de decir lo siento, porque eso jamás será suficiente, pero no tengo más que ofrecer, esta semana ha sido de las peores de mi vida y se que esto no compensa nada y lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Astrid siguió llorando y llegó un punto en que ya no pude soportarlo, ella se veía tan arrepentida que en algún momento de su discurso la perdoné. Incorporándome un poco de la cama, me acerque a ella y la abracé; esta acción hizo que ella se tensara, pero cuando comencé a acariciar su cabello se relajo y me devolvió el abrazo aun llorando.

-Se que lo sientes, te creo.

Así nos quedamos por varios minutos, hasta que ella se apartó y se secó las lágrimas.

-Gracias.- me dijo

-Por qué?

-Por escucharme y... perdonarme.

Le sonreí, la primer sonrisa genuina desde hace un tiempo.

-Lamento haberte gritado, no se que me pasó, normalmente no soy así.

-No... no te preocupes, me alegra que me dijeras como te estabas sintiendo, y en verdad espero que me cuentes... ya sabes, como ha sido.

-Tal vez.-carraspeé.- Algún día.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Se hace tarde, debo irme y tú debes descansar.- me dijo empujándome ligeramente por los hombros, recostándome de nuevo.

Debí quedarme dormido porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es a mi padre mirándome desde una silla a mi lado.

-Hola.-me dijo.-tienes hambre?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Tienes que comer.

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza. Mi padre suspiro con frustración, pero me dejo estar.

-Bueno, debo ir al Gran Recinto, se acerca la fecha de otro ataque y debemos prepararnos.

_Ataque_

_Siguiente_

_Una semana desde el último_

_Ultimo_

_-Derribé a un Furia Nocturna.- _recordé.

_Furia Nocturna_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, había olvidado por completo al dragón, vi que cayó en algun punto del bosque, si algún otro vikingo lo encuentra adiós a la oportunidad

-Eehh si.- fingí un bostezo.- ahhh creo que volvere a dormir.

-Oh si claro, te dejo, nos vemos mañana

-Si, hasta mañana.

Esperé hasta que la puerta principal se cerrara e inmediatamente me baje de la cama, colocandome las botas y mi chaleco; tambien tome mi daga -que no me confiscaron, afortunadaente- y mi libreta.

Bajé con cautela las escaleras y salí por la puerta trasera hacia el bosque.

Tenía un dragón que encontrar

**UFFF listo! terminé. Qué les pareció? espero no haberlos decepcionado, en serio.**

**Prometo actualizar mas pronto e intentare subir ya sea mañana o pasado otro capitulo de Another Story!**

**Reviews! porfavor!1 no sean timidos que yo acepto todo tipo de critica!**

**nos leemos pronto!**

**Nia Haddok fuera**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya se, ya se. me odian por demorarme, pero ya saben la escuela, los sobrinos, y que mis lagunas mentales empeoran a cada segundo, pero luche contra mi y logre sacar ideas yeiiiiii!**

**Espero no decepcionarlos y que me sigan amando jajaja en serio lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy aqui asi que no los hago esperar más**

Capitulo 5

Hipo P.O.V.

Llevo aproximadamente una hora dando vueltas por todo el bosque y honestamente estaba empezando a hartarme, el aire frío comenzaba a afectarme y mi garganta ardía, mis piernas se sentían débiles, mi cabeza punzaba y me estaba costando respirar; yo y mi curiosidad, quien diría?

Justo cuando ya me iba a dar por vencido, vi un árbol caído y ramas por doquier.

_Si!, _pensé_, al fin buena suerte._

Seguí el rastro de ramas rotas y de tierra, lo que me condujo a una masa enorme y negra que no se movía; me moví un poco, intentando distinguir en la oscuridad de la noche que era eso. Poco apoco fu viendo más claramente y cuando estaba a pocos pasos, me di cuenta de lo que era.

Furia Nocturna

_El _Furia Nocturna

Lo encontré.

Me acerqué aun más y vi que estaba amarrado con las cuerdas que lance aquella noche. Creí que para estos días ya hubiera encontrado la forma de liberarse, tal vez y lo herí de alguna manera grave o lo maté. Pero no, veo su respiración, veo el ligero movimiento de sus alas de arriba hacia abajo, sigue vivo y sigue atrapado.

Pero entonces me percato de algo. Sus ojos.

Verdes tóxico mirándome fijamente, sin titubear, pero familiares. Había miedo en ellos, miedo, aceptación. No son los ojos de una bestia, son ojos inteligentes, el mismo temor que yo sentía se veía reflejado en él.

Él, no _eso o cosa,_ él.

Fue entonces que lo supe; este no era yo, no nací para matar dragones, no nací para ser un guerrero o un vikingo; supongo que la aldea tenía razón después de todo, no pertenezco aqui.

Tomando mi daga, comence a cortar las sogas que tenían atrapado al dragón, una tras otra, y cuando terminé de cortar la última, él saltó sobre mí.

Creí que ahí se terminaba todo, que terminaría siendo devorado por salvarle la vida a un dragón, pero después ocurrió algo impresionante: el dragón solo rugió en mi cara y se fue.

Quedé en estado de shock por unos minutos antes de suspirar y levantarme, frote mi cara y al ver el horizonte vi luz.

_Oh, no_

El amanecer, estuve horas fuera de casa y si mi papá se da cuenta... Oh no, mi papá.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la aldea, solo para encontrarme con toda la aldea levantada y gritando mi nombre.

-Hipo! HIPO!

-Donde estás?!

-Donde se habrá metido?

-HIPO!

Vi a mi padre corre de un lado a otro, intenté dar un paso más hacia él, pero de un momento a otro me sentí mareado y el cansancio pudo conmigo; caí sobre mis rodillas y la oscuridad me consumió.

Normal P.O.V.

Estoico estaba preocupado.

Apenas se levando temprano en la mañana y tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que para asegurar su paz mental, subió a la habitación de su hijo para revisar si todo estaba bien, pero al llegar se llevo la sorpresa de no encontrarlo.

Salió gritando el nombre de Hipo hasta que logró despertar a toda la aldea y de un momento a otro hombre mujeres y jóvenes buscaban a Hipo en todas partes, en los muelles en la forja e incluso en las orillas del bosque, pero no había ni rastro de él.

Fue entonces que, cuando Estoico se acercó un poco más al bosque, vio como una pequeña figura se desplomaba en el suelo.

Corrió en su dirección y vio a...

-HIPO!

Su hijo, tirado el el piso, pálido y helado, lo levanto en sus brazos y pudo percibir los pequeños gemidos que salían de sus labios.

-AYÚDENME!- gritó Estoico lo más alto que pudo.

Momento después escuchó una voz femenina:

-Llamen a Gothi!

Un segundo después, Astrid se hallaba arrodillada a un lado del jefe y con manos temblorosas tocó el rostro de Hipo.

-Ay Hipo que hiciste?- susurró muy bajo.

-Astrid, sigueme a mi casa, por favor.- le dijo el jefe sorprendiendo a la joven.

-P...pero, señor.- tartamudeo un poco.

-Por favor.- le volvió a decir.

Ella asintió

Estoico levantó a Hipo en brazos y lo llevó a la casa, orándole a los dioses que su hijo estuviera bien y no haya intentado de nuevo lo que él pensaba.

**Ya se que estuvo un poco corto, pero quería que este capítulo fuera de como Hipo encuentra a Chimuelo y lo hice muy parecido a la película, no quería quitarle la esencia a esa parte en particular.**

**Espero que le haya gusta y les prometo que apenas termine mis exámenes mensuales actualizare Another Story y por supuesto No Más! lo que sera hasta Noviembre eso si a mi embarazada hermana no se le ocurre tener a mis sobrinos antes de tiempo jajaja Así es gente sere tía de cuatitos! asi que pues si, sere niñera por los proximos meses pero eso no quiere decir que desantendere demasiado mis historias.**

**Dejen Reviews! diganme que quieren que pase? que desean leer en los siguientes capítulos? por favor saben que todas sus opiniones son bien recibidas!**

**O simplemente los invito a mandarme PM si necesitan hablar o por algun consejo de cualquier tipo, aqui estare para todos ustedes mis lectores!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Nia Haddok fuera...**


End file.
